O segredo de Thorin
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Durante a reconquista de Erebor, Bilbo vê o que não deveria.


Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

**O segredo de Thorin**

Bilbo Baggins estava de extremo mau humor, resmungando baixinho sobre anões teimosos, enquanto caminhava pela floresta, despejando sua irritação ao mesmo tempo em que cumpria a ordem do líder da Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield, catando lenha e gravetos para a fogueira que Óin preparava. Balin estava por perto, fazendo o mesmo.

O referido Thorin tinha determinado que a jornada do dia estava completa e eles ficaram ali, naquele local excelente para acampar, com abrigo e um rio por perto, um com água limpa. Era uma boa ocasião para descansar os pôneis e os músculos cansados.

Exceto que não havia muito descanso, ao menos não para Bilbo. Afinal, Thorin tinha despejado ordens para todos: conferir suprimentos, afiar as armas, consertar e lavar roupas, buscar lenha, cuidar dos pôneis, vigiar os pôneis (Kíli e Fíli tremeram quando receberam as ordens). E ainda por cima, tinha dito textualmente para o ladrão da companhia "ser útil, para variar".

Ofendido, vermelho de raiva, Bilbo achou melhor não mencionar o fato de que ele tinha salvado a pele de todos há poucos dias naquele incidente com três trolls. Ajudou Balin a fazer o levantamento dos suprimentos, e estava disposto a ir atrás de Thorin para fazê-lo ouvir exatamente o que ele pensava a respeito de "ser útil", mas o anão azedo não estava em lugar nenhum.

Bilbo bufou, frustrado. Era sempre assim. Justamente quem mais mandava era quem menos fazia, ele aprendera isso com seu pai Bungo. E vendo o Thain do Condado, Bilbo concordara com ele. Então ele tinha acompanhado Balin na caça a lenha e a gravetos soltos.

O hobbit não demorara muito para localizar a fonte de sua raiva. Thorin estava sentado num rochedo do lado oposto da clareira onde estavam acampados. Bilbo demorou a perceber o que ele estava fazendo, já que Thorin estava de costas para o hobbit.

Com a agilidade e discrição típica de sua raça, Bilbo andou pé ante pé até conseguir um ângulo diferente de visão. Ele viu que Thorin estava sentado diante de um tronco caído de árvore. Bilbo ficou boquiaberto por dois segundos ao se dar conta do que Thorin fazia. Depois ele sentiu o sangue subir, de tanta raiva.

Thorin estava _arrumando o cabelo._

Enquanto isso, os demais estavam trabalhando como escravos.

O hobbit estava a ponto de ir até ele e despejar toda a sua ira no rei hipócrita que estava se embelezando feito uma princesa enquanto seus homens suavam, mas algo o deteve. Ele notou a expressão sombria de Thorin (ao menos ainda mais sombria que o de costume), os dentes cerrados, as sobrancelhas franzidas. Bilbo observou-o com mais atenção.

Apoiado no tronco, havia um pedaço de metal muito polido, e Thorin o usava como espelho. O anão passava os dedos entre as madeixas da cabeleira (que, para Bilbo e seus cachos suaves, era uma cruza de juba com crina), desfazendo nós e desembaraçando os fios. Um pequeno pente o ajudava nesta tarefa. Bilbo ficou olhando, fascinado.

Na concepção de Bilbo, a manipulação do cabelo e o ritual de beleza era uma atividade prazerosa e relaxante, ao menos pelo que diziam as moças hobbits. Será que era diferente para anões? Porque Thorin estava com uma cara mais azeda do que limão verde.

Lentamente, quase penosamente, Thorin disciplinou as tranças e madeixas. Depois fez uma pausa e soltou um longo suspiro, aparentemente ainda mais penoso. Bilbo estava cada vez mais curioso e viu o líder da companhia voltar sua atenção para a barba.

Com a ponta dos dedos, de olho do espelho improvisado, Thorin sentiu os pelos e passou o pente por lá também. Então ergueu o queixo e concentrou-se na área mais escondida da barba. Naquele ponto, a barba estava irregular e desigual, pois uns pelos cresceram mais do que os outros durante as andanças daquelas semanas todas.

Então, de repente, sem aviso, o impensável aconteceu. Thorin usou o pente numa mão, puxando os pelos para baixo, separando as pontas irregulares. Na outra mão, ele tinha um par de pequenas tesouras, que ele usou para cortar os pelos e aparar a barba, deixando-a ainda mais curta.

Bilbo ficou chocado. Aquilo contrariava absolutamente tudo que ele sabia sobre os anões. Como Thorin deixava a barba mais curta, se cabelos, barbas e tranças eram as coisas que os anões mais prezavam, atrás apenas de ouro e pedras preciosas? Por que isso?

Quando tudo terminou, Thorin espalhou os pelos pelo chão, suspirando mais uma vez. Desta vez foi um suspiro tão profundo que ele chegou a tremer ligeiramente.

Para Bilbo, a coisa toda tinha um sentimento extremamente ritualístico. Os movimentos eram precisos, seguros, como se tivessem sido repetidos milhares de vezes, talvez milhões. Ainda assim, não eram inconscientes. Ao contrário, eram movimentos extremamente conscientes e dolorosos. Amargos, até.

Bilbo não aguentava mais de curiosidade. Estava na hora de obter respostas. O hobbit deu dois passos para frente, disposto a fazer a pergunta em voz alta, quando foi puxado para trás por uma mão firme no seu ombros.

Foi um milagre que o hobbit não tenha gritado de susto, pois ele jamais esperava aquilo. Ele abraçou a pilha de gravetos com as duas mãos enquanto Balin o arrastava para longe da clareira de maneira rápida e silenciosa.

— Melhor não comentar nada do que viu, rapaz — disse Balin, em tom sério, depois que eles estavam longe das vistas de Thorin. _Muito _longe.

Bilbo estava surpreso e agitado:

— Eu nem _sei _o que eu vi! Juro que cada vez compreendo menos vocês, anões. Até onde eu saiba, vocês têm uma verdadeira obsessão por cabelos. Todos, com suas barbas, tranças... Até onde pude entender, o comprimento da barba é a medida da pessoa e de seu status. Quanto mais velho e mais importante é o anão, mais comprida é a sua barba. A sua, por exemplo, é comprida, pois você também é da linhagem de Durin. Todos vocês escarnecem de Kíli por ele não ter uma grande barba, quase como um bebê, mas ele é mais velho que Ori!

Balin apertou os lábios, como se estivesse fazendo um grande esforço para conter as palavras. Bilbo continuou:

— Isso não faz sentido, porque Thorin tem quase 200 anos e é da família real. Ele deveria ter uma barba ainda maior que a sua. Mas ele não tem. Agora eu o vejo cortando sua barba. Por que ele faria isso? Não entra na minha cabeça!

O desconforto de Balin pareceu aumentar. Ele abanou a cabeça, relutante:

— Não deveríamos falar sobre isso. Você deveria apenas esquecer o que viu. Esse é um segredo que todos nós sabemos sobre Thorin, mas não deve ser discutido com estranhos.

Foi aí que a pouca paciência de Bilbo foi para os ares.

— Ao raio vocês e seus segredos malucos! — disse ele entre os dentes, mantendo a voz baixa. — É nessas horas que eu acho que vocês deveriam tomar uma decisão se eu faço ou não faço parte desta companhia. Afinal, vocês esperam que eu saiba coisas e faça coisas, mas ninguém me diz coisa nenhuma. Depois, todos gritam comigo por fazer tudo errado!

Balin o encarou longamente, depois deu um suspiro profundo, concordando com muita resistência:

— Você tem razão, rapaz. Afinal de contas, você acabou de ver o que viu, então merece uma explicação.

O hobbit bufou baixinho, com um nadinha de alívio. Balin suspirou novamente e explicou, na sua voz professoral:

— Nos tempos antes da queda de Erebor, Thorin tinha uma barba mais comprida, embora ele fosse muito mais jovem do que Kíli é agora. Mas ele já tinha uma barba longa e espessa, o suficiente para fazer tranças. Ele tinha duas tranças, com as presilhas que hoje usa na parte de trás do cabelo. Eu me lembro disso.

— Ele teve tranças? — repetiu Bilbo, abismado. — Na barba?

— Isso mesmo. Então... Smaug apareceu. Nossas perdas foram grandes, o luto foi devastador para o nosso povo. Além da perda de vidas, muitos anões perderam seus cabelos e barbas. Até o rei Thrór e o pai de Thorin, Thráin, sofreram perdas. Suas barbas foram chamuscadas. Como sabe, isso para nós é muito importante.

Bilbo franziu o cenho, enquanto Balin continuava:

— Então, para honrar a perda de Erebor e de tantos de nosso povo, Thorin sacou sua adaga e cortou fora sua própria barba. Era um gesto de luto, uma homenagem. Ele jurou manter a barba assim, curta, até que Erebor fosse reconquistada. — Balin ignorou o som que Bilbo fez, boquiaberto. — E Thorin manteve sua promessa desde então. Agora que estamos na estrada, ele tenta ter um pouco de privacidade para aparar a barba do jeito que sempre foi. E isso, Mestre Baggins, foi o que acabou de ver.

O hobbit fez as contas de cabeça e se espantou ainda mais, os olhos verdes arregalados.

— Mas aquele dragão atacou Erebor há muito tempo... Quase 170 anos...!

— É, mais ou menos — confirmou Balin. — Como eu disse, é melhor nunca dizer o que viu, nem que eu lhe contei isso.

— Não, não falo — garantiu BIlbo. — Eu prometo.

Balin se afastou, deixando Bilbo parado ali, estupefato, deixando a raiva e o ressentimento se dissolverem completamente enquanto ele olhava, de longe, a clareira. Demorou até o hobbit reagir e voltar à tarefa de recolher gravetos, voltando ao acampamento eventualmente.

Enquanto Bilbo caminhava, ele tomava pé da dimensão do que Balin acabara de lhe contar.

Cento e setenta anos. Ao longo de toda a sua vida adulta, o orgulhoso príncipe Thorin Oakenshield, herdeiro da linhagem de Durin, cortava a sua própria barba.

Durante cento e setenta anos, ele olhava para seu povo, para sua gente e suas barbas, e lembrava-se de que ele não tinha barba.

Durante cento e setenta anos, ele usava uma lâmina (tesouras, facas, adagas) para se livrar de sua própria barba. Em cada corte, havia a lembrança de seu passado e de suas dores.

A lembrança de seu povo assassinado. De seu lar perdido, Erebor. De seu pai sumido, Thráin. De seu avô decapitado, Thrór, também seu rei. De sua herança real roubada.

Bilbo percebeu, pelo pouco que conhecia Thorin Oakenshied, que o anão enxergava a barba curta como um lembrete diário de seu fracasso.

Durante cento e setenta anos, ele não conhecera nada além de tragédia, batalha, sofrimento, privação e dor. Ainda assim, surpreendentemente, ali estava Thorin Oakenshield, rumo à reconquista de Erebor, imbuído de uma determinação rigorosa e da esperança de que, finalmente, ele cumpriria a promessa feita há tanto tempo.

Naquele momento, tantas coisas se esclareceram ao mesmo tempo na cabeça de Bilbo Baggins que ele pareceu estar saturado de pensamentos. O hobbit sentiu um nó na garganta, e as lágrimas quentes e gordas chegando-lhe aos olhos.

Ele começou a entender o anão amargo e raivoso em que Thorin Oakenshield tinha se transformado.

Ele finalmente entendeu por que os 12 anões seguiam seu senhor arrogante e mal-humorado com lealdade pétrea.

Ele finalmente entendeu o que Balin quis dizer quando falou que "Aquele é alguém a quem posso seguir; aquele é alguém a quem posso chamar de Rei", tantas noites atrás, na encosta das Montanhas Sombrias.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Bilbo escolheu sentar-se entre Bofur e Bifur. De lá, observou Thorin. O príncipe recém-barbeado estava sentado longe dos outros, de olho no fogo, sorumbático e contemplativo, quieto. Os demais estavam rindo e conversando depois da refeição improvisada no acampamento.

"Puxa, ele precisa de um abraço", pensou Bilbo, inusitadamente. "E como."

Felizmente, o hobbit se controlou, imaginando a confusão que tal gesto causaria. Sem a mínima vontade de mais uma vez ser objeto da ira do anão, Bilbo prometeu-se nunca mais sequer pensar no gesto.

Mas, pensou consigo mesmo, deveria haver um jeito deste hobbit tornar a jornada daquele anão mais leve.

Ainda havia muito chão a se percorrer antes de chegar a Erebor.

**FIM**

_Nota: Inspirei-me numa declaração do ator Richard Armitage. Ele respondeu a uma indagação sobre a incongruência da barba curta de Thorin. Não é a primeira ideia que Armitage me inspira (OK, melhor não elaborar esse pensamento), e considero tudo que ele diz como canon._


End file.
